callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Thundergun
no your wrong The Wonder-Waffe upgraded is the DG-3. If the Wunderwaffe DG-2 is put in PaP Machine, it will have red electricity and will be renamed to "Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ," which can kill up to 24 zombies at a time. some people don't get it... Richthofen on Kino Der Toten basically says that the Thunder Gun is the DG-3. Here's the Quote straight from the quotes page. :"So ZIS is what Maxis was keeping from me!" :::—Richthofen upon getting the Thunder Gun He's basically saying that the full name is (more than likely) Thunder Gun DG-3. Any one else get it?1-10 00:12, November 18, 2010 (UTC) I dnt know. an easter egg in ascension hinted that it was made in russia. Search ascension radio easter egg 4/6 yes, you're both right, the wunderwaffe Pack-a-Punched is the DG-3, but i once had the quote from richthofen (when i picked up the thundergun) Ohh, could it be?! The DG-3!! mabye this isn't in your quote list (i haven't seen it) but i've heard it myself so im pretty sure that the thundergun is the DG-3 especially cuz it's the new wonder weapon in COD zombies... (yes i was the one that said that the thundergun was the DG-3) - Robkil3 It could be Richtofen's idea and still be made in Russia, since Nazi Scientists was brought there after World War 2, to help them with the space program. (Kentha 13.02.2012) Someone screwed up the Zombies section... Err... I was just looking at the Thundergun page, and I saw that someone F'ed up the Zombies section. Can someone fix this? Reanimate the reanimated? Okay, the article says the zombies back to life is a thing on the other player's screens. I fired it into a crowd and a dead zombie rose up. And then he promptly killed me. This sometimes happens depending on what round you are on. Accually, the Thundergun has infinit/zero damage. This means that if the zombies are close to you then they'll die instantly. However, if the zombie is bairly out of your range, then it will simply get pushed back, fall to the ground, get back up, and continue attacking you. Zombiehunter115 17:38, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Strategies Please Post your strats beneath, I'll start off! (harbingerofme) Me and my friend like to use the tundergun in KdU right after we teleported back to the mainframe. its like an instant 3000 points! (harbingerofme) nice strategy but if you have a thundergun crouch in front of the juggernog machine with it. ( BpackRPK115 ) Anyone who has seen District 9 When the British guy gets cornered by the Nigerian cartel, he finds a Prawn weapon that shoots out wind that blows back enemies and rips off limbs or destroys them completely. Could the Thundergun be based off of it? Johnny McAppleSeed 22:21, February 14, 2011 (UTC) thundergun for two people Can the thundergun be acquired by two people? on this wiki it says that the thundergun can by acquired by two people if one of them has upgraded it.to zeus cannon. i would like to know if this is confirmed? coz it would completely change mine and my friends strategy For two thunderguns to be aquirable, a fire sale must be in effect. A fire sale also makes it possible to acquire two rayguns.WikiTONY 14:48, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :To clarify, once someone has a Thundergun, there is absolutely NO chance of gaining another one, save for the person who has it dying and another player rolling for it. There is also 2 Ray Guns in the box to start with, two more are added in the Fire sales. 16:39, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Really? Really?The Thundergun is infinite damage like the WunderWaffe.And just to make things clear the cyclone it fires will get narrower as it goes that means the effect radius will get smaller. Thundergun does NOT shoot air The thundergun/zeus cannon is quoted as shooting compressed air to kill zombies. This is wrong. The gun induces a wave of intense sound that blows the zombies away. This can be seen forn the name of the gun "THUNDER gun". Thunder is nothing but a sonic boom created from the rapid heating of the air molecules surrounding a lightning bolt. A sonic boom is nothing but sound (or pressure waves to be technical). Since the term "thunder" is used and not "sound gun" or "pressure gun", it could be deduced that the thunder gun is some way related to the wunderwaffe. That would explain the evidence that some people are using to claim the thundergun is a dg2 upgraded. There is also evidence found in game at higher levels (28+), when firing the thunder or zeus cannon into a large group of zombies, some of them wont die, but instead get up while covering their ears with their hands (demonstrating that they are recovering from a really loud sound). Hope this helped. 08:51, May 5, 2011 (UTC) I understand your logic but based on evidence of the character;s quotes, it is obviously compressed air. When Takeo uses the thundergun he says "The answer my friend, blowin in the wind," (reference to bob Dylan's famous song). When Richtofen gets the Thundergun he says a risque phrase of "If I made this weapon, I would make it suck instead of blow." When Tank uses the Thundergun he says "It just blew them all to hell" and another similar wuote he says is "It just blows them all over the place WOW!" This proves that the Thundergun shoots air. But I really give you credit for your thoughts. AJ.Bialke 08:58, May 5, 2011 (UTC) it is infinte all over the wiki every1 saying thundergun is semi infinte well thats wrong it only depends on the range eg. the stakout is one hit kill (round10)but only dpending how skilled the player is with it. This mean it is infinte unlike the wwinter howl's please i would like you to comment ( 13:18, May 7, 2011 (UTC)) User:Demseystyle No, it only makes the zombies fly back later on. Also, Space Monkeys need 2 hits (they backflip the first). http://img508.imageshack.us/img508/8034/636pxhammerandsicklebla.png MatheusBond Talk http://img508.imageshack.us/img508/8034/636pxhammerandsicklebla.png 13:20, May 7, 2011 (UTC) No your wrong there if you go on youtube on high levels solo they will kill them and with the space monkey thing the wunderwaffe does not kill the director even though its infintet damage so it depends on what type of zombie you r shooting at on by the do you ever see the gas zombies picking themself up after a thunder blast i have notice tht every time i make it infinte all the idoits make it semi stop dis now (SIGN YOUR COMMENT) When i went to round 93 solo on ascension, the thundergun is what kept me alive. i would just run around and once all the zombies finished spawning, i would go down the stairs and i would blast them all with one shot leaving no survivors. While i run around them, the zombies concentrate to a large amount of zomibes in a small area allowing the thundergun to take them all out in one shot. As long as i did that correctly, it will have infinite damage no matter what (so that is clear evidence it is not random). Now another thing that must be done is wait for the crucial moment before shooting. If they are too spread out or too far away, some survivors will be knocked down and will slowly get back up therefore making semi-infinite. AJ.BialkeTalk! 11:14, May 8, 2011 (UTC) No it only depends how skilled you are with it as it is infinte damage reahe thundergun alot i jlly depending on the players skilled cause i get it alot and since i used it probaley its infinte because if u look at the wunderwaffe if all zombies spread out the chain won't link (SIGN YOUR COMMENT PLEASE!!!!) You are right, but you will never EVER see a zombie that is HIT with a wunderwaffe survive. True the chain won't affect a zombie not caught in the chain but it does ABOSOLUTELY NOTHING not even knock it over so therefore it was never hit by the wunderwaffe. if the zombies that are hit with the thundergun are always killed or unaffected it would be infinite like the wunderwaffe. If you have any other comments please write. The wiki is a place for discussion about these kinds of things (I think). PS not everyone is as skilled with the thundergun as you and i are therefore we must tell the world that in order for it to be infinite this is what must be done or else it only knock zombies down AJ.BialkeTalk! 11:54, May 8, 2011 (UTC) no your completly wrong have you ever seen dogs or crawler zombies get back up it is infinte damage im changing it feel free to post to argue in a recpectful manner (are you ever going to learn to sign your comments i mean really dude!!) I never meant any disrepect in any way. If you thought i was being disrespectful i apologize and i can assure that my intentions were not disrespectful in any way shape or form. Now, I have never seen a crawler or dog get up after being hit by the thundergun. but i have seen regular zombies get up after being hit therefore it CANNOT be infinite. the wunderwaffe is without a doubt infinite and that is because ANYTHING it hits will be killed no matter what. The thundergun is a different story. If it hits a zombie, it will simply knock it to the gound and it will slowly get except under the certain circumstance that i mentioned above it will kill the zombie(s) with infinite damage. Now, you really need to stop posting that it is infinite because it clearly is not. AJ.BialkeTalk! 12:30, May 8, 2011 (UTC) no you are incorrect it depends on the timing of the shot as you mention the wunderwaffe can only kill a maxium of zombies at a time unlike the the thunder which has no limited so i will countion putting infinte along with the wunderwaffe and a v-r11 and if u don't like it fine but if u change it i will keep changing it back right time to settle once and for all the thunder gun is infinte ps. ill sign it ( 17:50, May 10, 2011 (UTC)) User:Demseystyle By saying that it is infinite, you are saying that if you hit something with the gun, the thing you hit will die no matter what happens. This applies to the wunderwaffe only. Due to the fact that the thundergun has the ability to knock over zomibes without killing them, it cannot possibly be infinite. I rest my case because I know that there is nothing you can say to prove me wrong. AJ.BialkeTalk! 05:46, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Your starting to piss me off and u delted my comprasion against the wunderwaffe who do u think you thinking your r clevier then me erase all edit tht you do and by the way the wunderwaffe can kill limited zombies prink thank you so know i have help from people to officaly make it infinte i will change the pap list thxs ( 19:21, May 10, 2011 (UTC)0 ps. people who thought it wasn't infinte nothing wrong with tht you had an very good point :Care to cite your reason then? --Joseph Tan 15:18, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ZERO WTF ok wow some idoit made zero damage wtf now semi infinte u can see there points but zero some idoits are destorying the page since its lock i can't change it The change was actually made by a beauracrat. It's zero damage because it simply kills any zombie within a certain range, and deals none to any zombie outside of that range. 18:48, May 12, 2011 (UTC) yh but it kill people close with means it has damage dumdass :Yeah, it's just programmed to do that >_> the actual damage value is zero, I'd suggest reading the game files before making ridiculous accusations and ironically calling me a "dumdass" 19:01, May 12, 2011 (UTC) : :Oh and sign your posts. 19:03, May 12, 2011 (UTC) : :I don't care who did it and thank you for being annoying enough to fix my grammer jackass change dis because this is incorrect with this statment your saying tht dis and v-r11 do the same damage ur funny and ill will sign :( 20:06, May 12, 2011 (UTC)) 20:07 May 12 2011 (UTC) : :I requested that this page be protected by a bureaucrat due to your persistent vandalism. The damage is infinite/zero and that is how it will stay. I hate to break this to you but that is what happens to vandals like youself. AJ.BialkeTalk! 08:42, May 13, 2011 (UTC) : :Ok i accept the comprise have made but just do say im not unregistered ( 15:23, May 13, 2011 (UTC)) : :Conprmise?? there are no compromises on the wiki about info on a page. Someone posts CORRECT information and it stays there. Sometimes people get greater understanding about things and change it. We put facts and leave facts. We do not compromise with vandals and put partially-correct info. This is just what it says in the game files combined with fact. AJ.BialkeTalk! 10:28, May 14, 2011 (UTC) : :You know ur wrong and frankly im not bothered to argue back now unlock this page i will NOT change the damage understood : :(Demseystyle1 13:28, May 14, 2011 (UTC)) : :Maybe if you :#Stopped being rude :#Asked in a proper manner :#Used proper grammar :We might take you seriously. 13:33, May 14, 2011 (UTC) : :Really you don't me seriously hah ur funny and my grammer are simply mistakes of my fast typing and who are u judging me idoit i swear people like you i think are the high school :Well you write like a girl in high school (ex: ur, u, not capitalizing "I"). CoaZTalk 18:04, August 13, 2011 (UTC) On the subject of its reload. I play PS3 and whenever I play Kino Der Toten ( never played ascention on PS3) and get the thundergun, I can reload mid-clip on both this and the zeus cannon. My PS3 has not recieved a patch in months, however. I just thought I might say that, as it could be put in the trivia/ where it says that you can only reload mid-clip on pc. 20:32, June 19, 2011 (UTC) That is true - it remains on the PC, but pre-patch the Thundergun and its upgraded version (ZeusCannon) could be re-loaded mid-clip. Don't know what patch or what reasons, but it is now not possible to reload it mid-clip (like the M1 Garand, apart from the World at War versions, including console-port counterparts). Just to confirm this. 11:30, July 28, 2011 (UTC) This gun Sucks!!!!!! This gun is so pointless it doesn't even kill the zombies when u need it the most on the high rounds they just get blown away and they get back up The Ray Gun, Wunderwaffe, and the VR11 top this gun by a landslide it just sucks because it never kills them in one shot like the Wunderwaffe If one would care to present their information in a more informed way, I would care to reason with doubt. But no, for the last time, the Thundergun does infinite damage against zombies, but zombies caught too far away from the Thundergun will be thrown back, but get up and do not receive any extra damage. Try blowing against your hand when it's just touching your mouth - your hand's probably tickling with the air. Try blowing against hand when your arm is outstretched, and you'll hardly feel a thing. Same reasoning with the Thundergun. 11:35, July 28, 2011 (UTC) So just use it when you're in a CQC situation. And I don't know if you pay attention to the story line or not, but in the Ascention radios, Gersch, the guy that made the Thundergun, knew about this shot range problem. He tried to fix it, but there was nothing he could do about it really. Nothing he could do before Yuri tried to kill him anyway. So, oh well. S**t happens. Zombiehunter115 17:54, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Guys, this page is used for discussion about the article itself, not the subject of the article. 17:55, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Possible Different Name. I was playing Zombies on Kino and got the Thundergun but than Richtofen said "Could it be the G33?" or GG3. I was just wondering if maybe it has a different name. GreenSkaar 00:24, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Lol, he said "DG-3", as in Die Glocke 3. But Thundergun is its confirmed name. ''Supertologist'' (''talk'') 03:59, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Its never been confirmed to be 'Die Glocke'. It's Richtofen's assumption that Doctor Maxis created the weapon, and thus the 'DG-3'. But it created by Gersch or the Ascension Scientists, so its name is most likely the Russian written on the weapon itself which I think is 'Thundergun' or something similair. Sorry if I didn't make myself clear enough. I didn't mean to imply that is was the DG-3, but I was only telling him what it stood for. Again, my apologies. ''Supertologist'' (''talk'') 11:52, October 16, 2011 (UTC)